


Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier

by Vyha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, alternatif episode, lamia episode
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyha/pseuds/Vyha
Summary: [Scène se déroulant dans l'épisode Lamia, le huitième épisode de la saison 4.]Gwen est impuissante, et elle déteste ça. Elle ne peut que réfléchir en cajolant son frère aux portes de la mort et en observant la mine inquiète de Merlin. Lamia avait ensorcelé absolument tout les chevaliers pour les liguer les uns contre les autres et les mener à leur perte. Et pourtant, Merlin semblait insensible à son charme mortel. Comment cela était possible ? Gwen ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander, dévorée par la curiosité, et la réponse la laisse muette de stupeur.Finalement, elle se demande si elle a bien fait de lui poser la question.





	Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour ! Voici mon premier écrit sur le site. C'est toujours un peu étrange de publier un texte que l'on écrit sur un site de fanfiction et surtout lorsqu'on est nouvelle. Mais enfin, je vais m'habituer d'ici peu ! J'ai aimé bien écrire ce petit OS même si c'est très court et que le merthur est très léger. En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Bref, je ne vais vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture !

**Les innombrables secrets d'un sorcier.**

1102 mots.

* * *

La lueur du feu était si faible dans l'immense château. Elle éclairait avec peine les visages d'Elyan, de Gwen et de Merlin. Ce lieu était maudit, pensa Gwen en observant son frère respirer de moins en moins. Et même si le doux feu réchauffait son corps, son esprit était glacé d'effroi. Cette Lamia était vraiment une créature horrible...

La servante caressa la joue d'Elyan avec douceur en réfléchissant à leur chance de survie. Arthur lui manquait horriblement à cet instant présent. Gwen avait beau aimer Merlin comme un deuxième frère, il n'arrivait pas à la rassurer comme le faisait Arthur.

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Gwen :

\- Mais pourquoi les chevaliers sont-ils les seuls à être ensorcelés ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Merlin. Pourquoi sommes-nous immunisés contre elle ?

Ce dernier, accoudé à un mur, regardait d'un œil anxieux les innombrables couloirs qui se dressaient devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dans une pagaille monstre et ses yeux luisaient d'inquiétude. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si souriant... A l'instant même que Gwen posa cette question, Merlin se retourna vivement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les joues flamboyantes.

Gwen jurerait sur tout ce qu'elle possédait que Merlin savait pourquoi très bien pourquoi ils n'étaient pas envoûtés...

\- Parce que tu es une femme, souffla-t-il.

\- Et toi ?

Gwen n'eut qu'en réponse un silence qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien embarrasser Merlin ainsi ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Même si Gwen passait énormément de temps avec le valet (bien que beaucoup moins qu’auparavant à cause de ses visites quotidiennes pour aller voir Arthur), elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait tous ses petits secrets honteux. Merlin était quelqu'un de très discret sur sa vie en général, et il s'intéressait bien plus au bien-être de ses amis qu'au sien.

\- Un coup de chance peut-être, dit Merlin, et cela sonnait comme un mensonge.

\- Merlin, c'est plus que cela. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'es pas ensorcelé, et je te connais suffisamment pour voir que tu mens.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer.

Elle observa ses joues rosées un instant avant d'émettre un rire sans joie. Pourquoi Merlin semblait-t-il vouloir se confier au pire moment ? Lorsque son frère mourrait et que les chevaliers étaient en grave danger... Mais Gwen était Gwen et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui ordonner de se taire. Son ami avait besoin de se confier, et puis de toute manière, ils devaient attendre que Gwaine revienne avec du bois. Alors autant parler au lieu d'attendre dans un silence de mort.

\- Avec des mots, Merlin. Et par le début, ce serait mieux.

\- Tu as bien remarqué que Lamia n'ensorcelait que les hommes, et qu'ensuite, ils la protégeaient tous. Comme s'ils l'aimaient, et ce que c'était comme un devoir envers leur épouse. Ils deviennent même jaloux des autres hommes qui l'approchent.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison.

Elle acquiesça, sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir Merlin.

\- Il faut donc être attiré par les femmes pour être attiré par Lamia.

Gwen fronça des sourcils, contempla le brun affreusement gêné qui gesticulait étrangement et une lumière se fit dans son esprit, comme la lumière de la lune en pleine nuit.

Ah...

\- Tu es donc insensible parce que…

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes.

\- Tu… Tu es…

\- Gay ? Oui.

Merlin avait beau le dire avec assurance, son visage était livide de peur, comme s'il redoutait d'être jugé pour ce qu'il était ou d'être dénoncé* au Conseil Royal. Dans un premier temps, Gwen était restée muette sous la surprise. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Merlin courtiser une jeune femme, ni en dévorer une du regard. En fait, elle aurait dû le savoir, cela semblait presque comme une évidence à présent.

Merlin était toujours aussi silencieux, et cela était étrange de ne pas l'entendre jacasser pour des futilités. Gwen se doutait qu'il attendait son avis sur cet aveu mais ce dernier ne le procurait aucun sentiment particulier sauf peut-être celui de la déception. Pourquoi diable Merlin ne lui avait pas confié ce secret avant ? Elle était une de ses amies les plus chères, non ? 

Interrompant ses pensées, Gwen lança la dernière épaisse bûche dans le feu qui faiblissait, laissa ses mains tracer des arabesques tendres sur le visage d'Elyan, darda son regard dans celui de son ami et dit, la mine sérieuse :

\- Merlin.

Sa voix tonna fort et haute dans le château vide et sombre. Merlin frémit.

\- On se connait depuis longtemps, Merlin. Je ne te jugerai jamais, et je t'aime comme tu es. Un peu trop maladroit et optimiste. Tu préfères les hommes aux femmes, d'accord. Et tu aurais dû me le dire depuis longtemps enfin ! Je sais garder les secrets, et je ne dirais le tien à personne. Je suis ton amie, et je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin confiance en moi pour me l'avouer. Même si tu aurais dû me le dire avant ! 

Le valet d'Arthur semblait infiniment heureux et souriait comme un imbécile en murmurant un faible "désolé", et même si le moment n'était pas à la fête, Gwen sentit l'espoir revenir dans son cœur. Voir son adorable ami sourire ainsi lui redonnait confiance et elle savait qu'Arthur viendrait à leur rescousse – comme toujours d'ailleurs. Elle le sentait. Et si son frère inconscient ne se tenait pas dans ses bras, elle se serait levé pour étreindre Merlin avec force.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ce garçon.

Vraiment, et cela ne lui posait pas de soucis que Merlin soit homosexuel. Elle se demandait même pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait pas avoué ce penchant pour les hommes avant. Elle était son amie enfin… Comme si elle allait le juger !

* * *

En fait, si, cela lui posait un sacré problème ! Gwen ne se demandait plus pourquoi Merlin était resté silencieux tout ce temps. Quel affront ! La servante était furieuse et son pied tapait une mesure endiablée sur le sol. Ses sourcils froncés et sa moue colérique déformaient son joli visage d'habitude si doux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Elle se retint de s'arracher les cheveux sous la rage, et grogna tout en s'attirant des regards étranges de la part de Merlin et d'Arthur. Ce dernier, cet imbécile blond, était aussi aveugle qu'une taupe !

Il ne voyait même pas la façon que Merlin avait de le regarder.

Merlin observait le Roi de Camelot avec une telle vénération que Gwen ne pouvait qu'être jalouse. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son ami, en plus d'aimer les hommes, aimait le sien ! Pourtant tous les signes étaient là, son comportement idiot en la présence d'Arthur, ses rougissements lorsque le valet le surprenait nu à son réveil et son ravissement lorsque le Roi lui faisait un quelconque compliment. Et dire que Merlin s'occupait de lui tous les jours ! L'habillait même, et lui préparait son bain, le lavait...

Guenièvre brûlait de jalousie. Tellement qu'elle en avait un peu honte d'ailleurs... Mais elle savait qu'Arthur ne la tromperait jamais. Il était fidèle et il l'aimait, elle le savait.

Enfin... C'est cela que Gwen se répétait en boucle lorsqu'elle voyait Merlin avec Arthur. Elle ne voulait pas tourner paranoïaque mais leurs mains étaient dangereusement trop proches lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côté et le regard du Roi se faisait un peu trop brillant lorsqu'il regardait Merlin...


End file.
